


The Rise of Darkness

by 6ix (9ine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 18+, Anal Fisting, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Disturbing, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hardcore, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9ine/pseuds/6ix
Summary: Delphinus Riddle and his Death Eaters have captured Albus and Scorpius. Coerced into being sex objects for Delphinus's pleasure, they look toward the day they can finally escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Albus x Unnamed Death Eaters (gang rape, humiliation, torture, fisting)  
\- Delphinus x Scorpius (rape)  
\- Recommended: only read if you have a torture/humiliation fetish

The room was majestic yet cold. Silver and green ornamental banners were draped among nearly every wall, the Auguery’s symbol plastered on every single one. There was a large mirror wedged between banners on two walls adjacent to each other. A long ornate table was centered in the middle of the room where twelve people sat, six on each side. All of them were wearing long, black cloaks which rustled with every movement. Each member wore identical skull masks which magically altered their voices and entirely concealed their faces. They were talking amongst themselves with barely contained excitement. They all had goblets in front of them, all containing some form of warm mead.

Seated at the end of the table was a younger man than most of them, but clearly the leader of the group. He was the only one without a mask, and his cloak was much more ornate than anyone else’s. He was extraordinarily handsome, and had a bearing which exuded confidence and power. His countenance had a haughty, proud look which could relax easily into a charming smile. His silvery hair lightly covered his dark brown eyes and he was engaged in conversation with a female death eater nearest them.

Occasionally a face would turn upwards to face the body hovering over the center of the table. The body was unconscious and naked, his pale frame illuminated by the crackling fire towards the back of the room. His head drooped uselessly, his arms and legs hanging limply to the side. His chest and waist were raised while his limbs were relaxed as though invisible ropes attached to the ceiling suspended his center. His eyes were closed and his face was tranquil, making his appearance seem even younger. His normally unruly black hair had been carefully groomed. The same consideration had been applied to the rest of his body. Most of his body hair had been Vanished off. The sparse bits of hair left on his body were trimmed in way that somehow seemed to both emphasize his youth and his sexual maturity.

A large, green snake slithered leisurely around his body, its coils intertwining around his legs, his hips, his torso, and neck. It came to a rest on the top of his chin. It was oddly hypnotic, watching the snake moving on the warm body as it rotated in the air. The teenager’s revolving, naked body reflected off the surface of the table and off the two large mirrors sitting behind the man at the seat of the table. More than a few Death Eaters snuck glances at him in the mirror.

“Delphinus, are we quite done here?” The tone of the inquiring Death Eater’s voice was casual.

“Oh, almost,” the silver-haired leader said with equal nonchalance. His face was alight with a grin and he leaned against the seat of his chair with his hands behind his head, his legs casually spread apart.

“Oh come off it,” another Death Eater chimed in, “The meeting’s long been over, we know you’re still trying to get off.”

Delphinus grinned wider. “What’s the harm in that? You know how dry these meetings get.”

“You could give us a few of your own. We know you’ve already got two.”

Delphinus glanced down between his legs. Wedged in between his knees was a naked young man kneeling in front of him. The teenager’s hands were carefully placed on his inner thighs, and face was stuffed with Delphinus’s dick. Delphinus could feel the walls of the teenager’s throat close around his member as his dick slid in and out of the warm mouth. As soon as Delphinus’s eyes looked down on him, the young man’s grey-blue eyes turned upward to meet his gaze and he moved faster, never breaking eye-contact, but clearly irate.

Delphinus turned his gaze back towards the Death Eaters with satisfaction. “Yes, I have a couple good ones, but you are free to find some on your own.”

“In the meantime,” Delphinus said, flicking his wand. “You can satisfy yourselves with this one right here.”

The young man hovering over the table suddenly opened his eyes as if jerked awake. As he rotated in a circle, he apprehensively eyed each of the death eaters around the table as he passed. Now that Delphinus had given them permission, all eyes were on him.

A man’s voice spoke eagerly from the table. “You mean you’re giving us your permission to use him today my lord?”

Delphinus grinned. It was a cruel, malicious one. “I don’t mind sharing.” He pushed back the head of the young man who was still sucking him off discretely under the table, which the young man took as an indication to stop.

“No permanent harm done to him of course.”

“Of course, of course,” one of the Death Eaters muttered absentmindedly. The others seemed to have ignored this.

“But what about us?” A woman’s voice issued from another of the masks. “Have you got something to entertain your female compatriots?”

“But of course,” Delphinus broke out into another grin, which was much more charming. He took her hand, kissed it, and indicated toward a door near the front of the room.

“Or you could stay and watch.” Delphinus added as an afterthought.

The woman let out a disdainful sort of sound, but she allowed Delphinus to take her hand.

Delphinus turned and looked behind him. “Scorpius, why don’t you come on out now?”  
The young man from under the table emerged. His white-blonde hair was lightly tossled, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Like Albus, he was completely naked, save for a cord that tied his hands behind his back. Some of the Death Eaters looked at him curiously, a few snickered, but none displayed surprise.

“Go wait for me in the back room and get ready,” Delphinus whispered in his ear.

Albus had revolved again to face Scorpius, and in the few seconds their eyes were able to lock, they exchange meaningful, if not pained looks at each other.

And then Albus’s face rotated out of view and Scorpius turned and walked to the back door.

“Open,” Scorpius whispered in Parseltongue. It was one of the only few words Delphinus had taught him in the snake language, but it was funny how it seemed to allow him access to everything.

He entered the room, which was really just a way to get behind the enchanted double sided mirrors. He could see and hear everything from the meeting room in perfect clarity, as though there was only air in front of him instead of glass. In front of the mirror was an ornate throne with plush seats. To the right of it was a stand that held a small bowl of lubricant. Delphinus was laughing and leading a group of female death eaters and non-participants through a different the door to the front of the room.

Scorpius sat upon the ornate seat and dipped his fingers in the lube. He quickly spread his legs as wide as they could go, using the arm of the chair to help him. He then quickly stuck a couple fingers inside himself, ignoring the pain and initial discomfort. He scissored himself, the movements weird, and his fingers uncomfortably cold. Once the pain wore off, he quickly relubricated himself felt and added another finger. As he continued his ministrations, he looked out the mirror to see what was going on.

The remaining seven death eaters were still seated at the table. They were talking among themselves and laughing at Albus’s rotating body over the table. The giant snake on his body seemed to have sensed Albus’s return to consciousness and was slithering happily over him. Albus closed his eyes to hide his fear, his breath coming evenly in and out of his nose, his head and limbs still limp.

In a few minutes Delphinus returned. The Death Eaters stood up all at once. Delphinus moved the table out of the way with a wave of his wand. It skittered to a halt in front of the fireplace, the flames dancing off the reflection of the table.

And then with another spell, Albus’s body had stopped rotating. He was lowered closer to the floor, until he was at Delphinus’s waist level.

“Now you can do whatever you want of course, just as long as I can fix him afterwards with this,” Delphinus tapped the Elder wand on the tip of Albus’s nose.

“So basically anything then,” one of the Death Eaters said eagerly.

Delphinus just smiled again. “The snake will let you know if you’re going too far.”

Delphinus hissed something to the giant snake still slithering on Albus. It seemed to actually nod in assent.

“We, uh, don’t understand Parseltongue, Del,” one of the Death Eaters reminded him.

“You’ll understand being bitten though, I’m sure.”

Delphinus took a small vial from his pocket. He uncorked it and placed it to Albus’s lips. Albus gave him a disdainful look, but swallowed all of it. His face was carefully relaxed, but his bright green eyes were wide with intense fear, and Scorpius could see his chest rising and fall rapidly.

“I’m right here Albus,” Scorpius said softly. He knew Albus couldn’t hear him, as the magically enchanted mirror kept everything in his room in perfect concealment, but he hoped Albus would still feel his eyes on him all the same. In fact, Albus probably did feel quite a few eyes on him, which Scorpius knew Albus hated being stared at in the most innocent of circumstances.

Delphinus clutched Albus’s jaw with his hand and forced his mouth open. He whispered an enchantment and the air inside Albus’s mouth seemed to shimmer.

“You won’t have to worry about teeth,” Delphinus said casually. “If you accidently brush against it, it would feel as soft as butter. Honestly, it would be easier just to take them all out altogether, but I need the practice. Silencing charm should last a long while too.”

“You’re too kind Del,” a man’s voice man’s voice said with only a hint of irony.

Del placed a hand under Albus’s back and carefully lifted him. He rose in the air a few inches, and then with the smallest effort Delphinus lowered him down to his original position. He then grabbed Albus’s arm and spun him around. Albus’s body rotated as though it was along an invisible axis, his body staying parallel to the floor.

“Levitation charm still effective.” Delphinus muttered to himself.

He then moved down to Albus’s lower body. With a small flick of his wand Albus’s legs were forced wide open. Without warning, Delphinus stuck the tip of his wand inside Albus’s ass. Albus flinched and struggled, but the snake held bound his arms tightly to his side with its powerful coils.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed. The remaining were loosening their robes, and had gotten their cocks out, slowly stroking them in preparation. Their white masks seem to glisten even more menacingly. Some of them were abandoning their cloaks altogether, and Scorpius could see the dark marks across their bare arms.

“_Evanesco_,” Delphinus whispered as he cleaned Albus’s insides. He then began to prod the Elder Wand at different angles inside of Albus ass until he had lightly poked Albus's prostate at least a half dozen time. Delphinus smiled and cast another spell. A flush spread through Albus’s face and down to his chest. Another flush was gathering at his crotch and Scorpius saw Albus’s dick twitch until it slowly became erect. Delphinus was sticking the Elder wand even deeper inside Albus. When he withdrew it while uttering an incantation, a smooth thick substance came out of Albus’s ass with it.

“Self-replinishing poxie oil. Heightened sensitivity. Numbed ability to pain. Relaxant potion.” Delphinus ran through the spells as if it were a checklist. He stowed the Elder wand away in his robe and stuck a middle finger inside Albus. He worked the entrance carefully before adding another finger, scissoring him open so that more of the self-replenishing lubricant oozed out.

“Delphinus, are you just going to tease us? You’ve got another one waiting, give us a turn.”

“Patience,” Delphinus said. When at last he had satisfied himself that all of the spells were working correctly he took a step back.

“Enjoy yourselves,” he said. “But remember my generosity.”

“Yes, my lord,” they chorused.

“And you.” Delphinus locked eyes with Albus “Remember who’s counting on your efforts.” Albus glared at him, his eyes like piercing green daggers, but he nodded his head the best he could. Without a backwards glance Delphinus turned away and headed towards the door.

The Death eaters immediately swarmed around Albus. Sickened, Scorpius watched as one of them forced his legs wide open, and immediately stuck his cock inside Albus’s floating body to the hilt. Albus shuddered as his body was slammed back, but he was held firmly by the waist from the Death Eater as he rammed into him again and again. Another one had reached Albus’s head, grabbed his jaw and similarly shoving his cock into down Albus’s throat. Albus gagged as he was forced to swallow the shaft in its entirety. Yet another Death Eater ran his fingers over Albus’s throat, feeling the erection through the skin of Albus’s neck. The Death Eaters kept up the rhythm, skewering Albus at a steady pace. As one shoved his dick inside Albus’s mouth, the other retracted his dick out of Albus’s ass. As his ass was filled with dick, the one in his throat receded. They continued this back and forth motion for a very long while, laughing in the meantime. The snake had wrapped its tail around Albus’s dick, and was slowly stroking him. Scorpius could feel the anger and pain growing inside of him, but he kept his mind entirely clear, waiting for Delphinus to finish whatever he was doing.

“That meeting sure was boring,” Delphinus said as he entered the room about an hour later, throwing off his shirt and cloak in one fluid motion. Scorpius slowly got off the chair. “You were great though,” Delphinus continued. “You must have been sucking dick, for what, an hour? An hour and a half? I didn’t feel it leave your mouth once. And you were deepthroating for a good part of it too.”

Shirtlessness only served to make Delphinus more attractive. Rippling muscles covered every inch of his frame, and giant, detailed wings covered his pectoral muscles. He immediately loosened his pants and pulled his dick out, another gifted endowment. It had both length and girth, and Delphinus fondled it loosely in his hand, the Elder wand in his other one. He absentmindedly tossed his silver hair as he approached Scorpius..

“Put your hands on the glass,” Delphinus said softly. Scorpius reached out until he could feel it. The glass was completely invisible to him, and he had a clear view of what was happening to Albus in front of him. He was still being fucked in the mouth and the ass, his body now glistening with a sheen of sweat. But the dicks looked noticeably bigger, and he realized the Death Eaters must have engorgio’d them at some point.

Scorpius leaned against the glass, his back arched, his anger growing. He felt Delphinus behind him, and then two warm fingers entered inside him.

“Already loose, perfect.” And without warning Delphinus pulled his fingers out and stuck the head of his exposed cock in. Delphinus entered the tip, and then slowly filled Scorpius up completely with a groan. Scorpius exhaled sharply as he was split open by the massive cock inside him. Delphinus made a few precursory thrusts until he found Scorpius’s prostate. Scorpius breathed in deeply, but decided to hide any evidence he liked or disliked Delphinus’s actions. Delphinus’s strong arms wrapped around Scorpius chest. Delphinus hugged him tightly, securing his body before sitting down onto the plush seat behind him. As he sat, Scorpius felt Delphinus’s dick slide up into him further, his soft insides wrapping around the hardness inside him.

Delphinus ran his fingers across Scorpius’s collarbone, kissing his neck and sticking his fingers into Scorpius’s mouth. Knowing he wanted them cleaned, Scorpius licked them, and they exuded a strong taste of sweet lubricant.

“Your tongue is too dry,” Delphinus noted. “If you needed water you could have just asked.” He picked up his wand and placed it inside Scorpius’s mouth. Warm water poured inside his mouth in a steady stream. With his other hand, Delphinus felt Scorpius’s throat as he swallowed, tenderly feeling each bob of Scorpius’s adams apple.

Eventually the stream stopped. “Now lick it,” Delphinus whispered into Scorpius’s ear. Scorpius did, running his tongue over every part of the wand, which tasted similarly of lubricant and Albus’s ass. Delphinus dropped his wand on the table again, leisurely sliding his dick in and out of Scorpius’s body. It actually did feel good to Scorpius, especially with Delphinus’s warm body against him and inside him, shielding him from the frigid air. His technique was well practiced and entirely effortless, but Scorpius refused to let Delphinus know how good it all felt and withheld any moan threatening to escape him.

In front of him, Albus was still being mercilessly fucked on both ends, his pale legs stretched as wide as they could and held apart by magic. But he had long since moved on to different Death Eaters. Albus held a different cock in each hand and was stroking the enlarged members as quickly as he could. His hands were covered in lubricant, his fingers slid up and down the shafts while his body still rocked back and forth from the force of the thrusting on each end of him. His ass was dripping with overflowing cum, and, he was being pounded on both ends by dicks far too large to be natural.

Albus’s body was still flushed, and covered from head to toe in glistening sweat. Albus’s normally bright eyes had a slightly dulled look to them, as if he had receded inside his own mind. A Death Eater was still working his mouth, and Scorpius could see Albus’s face contort as he tried not to choke. As the cocks exited him, he made most obscene slurping noises on both ends. Albus’s face was covered in cum and blood, and blood which seemed to be dripping onto his hair while he sucked dick upside down. Scorpius saw a knife in one of the Death Eater’s hands and realized someone had carved a lightning shaped scar onto Albus’s forehead. The Death Eaters were laughing, conversing among themselves in low voices. The rage whithin Scorpius seemed to have reached his ass as his muscles contracted around Delphinus.

“Yeah, they’re a bit over the top aren’t they?” Delphinus said conversationally. “They’re all pure-bloods, but some of them really are quite useless. You’re a nice exception though.”

Delphinus breathed lightly against Scorpius’s neck again, and brought his hands up to play with Scorpius’s nipples. They were already rock hard from the air around him, and Delphinus’s toyed with their sensitivity further by lightly pinching and twisting until he felt Scorpius’s breath hitch. His hot breath touched Scorpius’s neck, sending unconscious shivers down Scorpius’s body. Scorpius’s was similarly flushed as he stared at Albus. He felt the familiar sensation of despair take over as he saw the large dick exit Albus’s mouth, a long spurt of cum, spilling past his lips, dripping from the cock onto Albus’s pink nose and cheeks.

“And really what does blood-status matter? Pure-blood ass, half-blood ass, mud-blood ass, muggle-ass, it all _feels_ the same.” Delphinus continued, thrusting a little faster into Scorpius, his voice becoming deeper and huskier.

“Honestly, I can’t tell the difference between virgin ass and non-virgin ass either,” he said contemplatively, giving an exceptionally strong thrust. “And I don’t like it too tight, but with magic, you can make anything as loose or tight as you want.”

Scorpius didn’t answer, and he knew it would be a long while before Delphinus’s silencing charm had faded from his tongue. Even if he could talk, Delphinus would probably torture him if he dared interrupt his monologue.

“You know out of all of the ass I had, which one I liked the most? Muggle ass. You see, the old death eaters were so arrogant, too conceited. They thought you had to torture the muggles to get them to respect you. They already respect us, we’re like gods to them. And with the Elder Wand, I am one,” Delphinus said, forgoing modestly.

“They are enraptured by us, they adore us. And what do wizards do? We hide from them. We scorn them. And it’s a shame, because some of them are clever, much cleverer than us. The only problem is that they’re too many of them and too few of us. And they keep breeding while we decrease.”

As he said this, Scorpius felt a hot warmth in his ass. Delphinus had come deep inside of him. In another instant, he felt the limp cock harden again, and wondered what kind of spell he could have possibly used to make himself instantly hard again.

Both of Delphinus’s arms were wrapped around Scorpius, his mouth against Scorpius’s neck, one his fingers continued to twist around Scorpius’s nipple while another one stroked his shaft, slowly and surely, coaxing white sticky pre-cum from Scorpius’s red member until Scorpius came as well.

“One of the things my father did right was having me. I’ll be sure to continue Salazar’s bloodline well into the next few centuries. I’m thinking of starting with twelve children, all from different women. Three pure-blood women, three half-bloods, three muggle-borns, and three muggles. All together that would be six pure-blood and six half-blood children. And we’ll just see which ones turns out best, yeah?” Delphinus gave an especially wicked grin.

Scorpius was only paying him half a mind. He watched as the Death Eaters around Albus switched positions yet again. Albus’s lips and chin were covered in semen which trickled all the way down to his neck and chest. His entire body glistened from sweat and exertion. Some of the Death Eaters had ejaculated on his body, and the large snake slithering over him was moving the puddles of warm cum on his stomach and chest across his entire body. Albus still kept moving his hands quickly, stroking every inch of dick he could touch, but Scorpius could tell he was getting tired, his face slack and exhausted. Scorpius could smell the stench of sweat, sex, and exertion from eight different bodies wafting through the air as though it were right in front of him.

“Of course, the chosen women will be the best of the best. The cleverest, most skilled, most beautiful, most kind. And if they consent to me and our cause, they will be treated with absolute care. After all, I’m entrusting the future to them. I am currently the last of my line. Speaking of…”

Delphinus nibbled on Scorpius’s ear, licking the shell, and ran his fingers through Scorpius’s soft, blonde hair. His other hand was jerking Scorpius off, gradually increasing its pace as small threads of precum dripped from the tip.

“We’ll need to find you a wife too or the Malfoy name will be gone forever. Someone worthy of your caliber. Of course, finding a cure for your cursed blood remains the highest priority,”

Delphinus’s arms gripped him tightly, and Scorpius could feel Delphinus’s length push slowly, farther and farther into him with each thrust.

“I dare say if you were a woman mother would have me breed with you first, she always liked to keep pure blood in the family. Of course, I breed with you anyways…”

Delphinus hissed softly into Scorpius’s ear. It sounded like a mixture of gurgling and constrained air escaping through clenched teeth.

“I just said that ‘Your depths are warm and soft and I want you to carry my brood,” Delphinus held Scorpius tighter than ever, still thrusting rapidly. “Trust me, it’s very romantic if you’re a snake.”

Scorpius said nothing, but now small gasps were issuing from his throat as his body bounced up and down from the impact of Delphinus’s thrusts.

“Parseltongue is a handy skill to have, but other than that, I can’t help but wonder what was so special about Salazar’s bloodline. I admit he was a good wizard, but do you know who was wiser Salazar? Merlin. The King of Charms. He was even more powerful than Salazar and had far better notions than blood purity. Now he had the right idea. He thought it was our duty to help muggles, to live peacefully with them. And I fully agree.  
Delphinus thrusted faster.

“Muggles infest the earth and they have completely overcrowded us. Meanwhile, the Dark Side is so focused on blood purity, and the Ministry is so focused on hiding from muggles, that both are to blame for the extinction of our race. All of it is such a shame. And so unnecessary. The world is big enough to be shared by everyone without secrecy, Fantastic Beasts, Wizards, goblins, werewolves, muggles… we just need to cut away the excess, dispose of the unworthy. When I become the Master of Death, the useless muggles will be gone, billions vanished, leaving only the best behind. And then at last we can begin to rebuild a new world together. With no secrets. With muggle technology and magic.”

Scorpius let out a short intake of breath and Delphinus looked up. The Death Eaters had all seemed to finish taking turns, and now the largest Death Eater there was inserting his hand in Albus’s ass. Albus’s body still hovered in midair, and he was being constrained by the waist by two others. His eyes were wide with fear. Delphinus watched with mild amusement, and Scorpius with concern and outrage.

The Death Eater now had four fingers inside of Albus, and then five. Soon his whole hand fit in with a sickening sort of lurch. The others laughed. And then then Death Eater moved his arm in and then out slowly sinking deeper and deeper into Albus’s body. Albus let out a sort of suppressed whimper. Someone was jabbing at Albus’s cheek with his cock, as though wanting him to suck it. Albus reluctantly opened his mouth and his face was full again as the penis was roughly shoved down his throat. Meanwhile, the large Death Eater had his arm so far into Albus only half of his dark mark was showing.

All at once, it became much for Albus and several things happened at once.  
Delphinus hissed loudly. The snake, which had been asleep on Albus’s stomach jerked awake and struck the Death Eater who was fisting Albus. The Death Eater jumped back in fear, taking his arm completely out of Albus’s body. It came out of Albus’s hole with a sickening pop. Albus’s entrance was gaping wide open, allowing Scorpius to see far into his insides. Albus’s hole was stretched, swollen, and pulsing, the contents of seven different loads of sperm slowly oozing out of him.

Albus spat out the dick that was deepthroating him, and twisted violently against the charms and the Death Easters constraining his body.

Scorpius felt his insides likewise constrain around Delphinus, and his body automatically moved to help Albus.

Delphinus seemed to instantly read Scorpius’s thoughts. With a flick of Delphinus’s wand, Albus was instantly knocked into unconsciousness and the Death Eaters touching his body were knocked backwards. Several of the Death Eaters laughed, walked back to Albus, and poked at his unconscious body with their dicks, but ultimately decided to call it a day. They cheerfully departed after they had expended one more load onto Albus’s tormented frame. Others still wanted to fill his ass up even more, and did so, engorging their dicks even more so it could fit into Albus’s now quite expanded ass.

“Turn around Scorpius. Show me your gratitude,” Delphinus said.

Scorpius gave him a cold look but obliged and twisted around so that he was chest to chest with Delphinus and wrapped his arms around Delphinus’s neck. Scorpius leaned in close, steely gray eyes being probed by brown ones and then he slowly put his lips to Delphinus’s. Delphinus responded easily, grabbing the back of Scorpius’s head, thrusting his tongue into Scorpius’s mouth. Blonde hair entertwined with silver as Delphinus shoved his tongue deeper, his mouth working with an eager pace and hot fury. His dick still hard in Scorpius’s ass, he thrusted over and over again, relishing the hot warmth of his cousin’s insides.

“Immortality, invincibility…” Delphinus whispered, taking his mouth off of Scorpius, “is overrated. Eternal youth is much better.” He thrusted again and again and Scorpius could feel that Delphinus was close to coming. “I hear there is a jar in the department of mysteries that will make you younger or older within seconds. If I enlarge it I could take a hop in it. I’ll de-age myself by 5 years or so, and do this once every half a decade. I could stay in my 20’s for centuries. I could see generations of my children grow old and die while the best among us live forever.”

For the second time, Scorpius felt his insides fill with hot liquid. He was exhausted, but he wanted to see Albus as fast as possible. Delphinus only had to peer into his concerned gray eyes to see the truth. With a final kiss, Delphinus finally let Scorpius off of his lap.

Hot cum trailed down Scorpius’s ass, slowly making its way down his thigh, but Delphinus liked to see his handiwork and usually didn’t vanish his cum until the smell became intolerable.

Albus was suspended in the air, the Death Eaters quite finished with him. The remaining ones had left the room with great spirits, and Scorpius supposed that he owed it to the alcohol that they didn’t last more than a couple of hours. Dried blood cracked on Albus’s face, cum coated his entire body, and his ass was stretched farther open than Scorpius had ever seen it, his ass so full his stomach looked bulging.

“It is really so easy to manipulate you two,” Delphinus commented airily. “I tell you to behave yourself and Albus doesn’t get tortured, and then I tell Albus to get fucked compliantly and you won’t take his place. It works so well, I don’t even need any magic.”

Scorpius said nothing, slowly calming his rage.

“Let’s go see him shall we?” Delphinus’s hair was slick with sweat, but he didn’t seem to be the least bit exhausted as he placed a hand on Scorpius’s lower back and led him out the room to the meeting room where Albus was suspended.

Albus was still unconscious from when Delphinus had knocked him out out of mercy.

Scorpius approached Albus slowly.

Delphinus flicked his wand and Albus’s green eyes opened and the snake on him vanished. Delphinus pushed Albus’s face away from him until his body rotated and Delphinus had a clear view of the inside of his ass.

“Wow look how loose it is, that’s impressive.” Delphinus was tracing the elder wand over Albus’s hole, gingerly poking at the mass of cum on the inside.

“Come here Scorpius, feel it.” Albus’s body twitched as Scorpius slowly traced his finger around the swollen hole.

“Good, good, now stick your fingers in,” Scorpius obliged with some trepidation, slowly adding his fingers, one after the other. The sheer mass of cum and lubricant made Scorpius feel a swirling mess of pity, rage, and helplessness.

“Now your whole hand,” Delphinus said eagerly. “Do it Scorpius.”

As Scorpius’s hand fit inside of Albus, he could feel Albus’s exhausted muscles instinctively squeeze around him, the warmth encompassing his hand.

“Now your arm,” Delphinus said quite curiously. “Come on, I want to see how far you can go. Don’t worry, he won’t feel too much pain.”

Scorpius pushed his forearm deeper and deeper into his friend’s body, his arm being drawn in, almost as if Albus’s body was trying to coax him deeper. At last, Albus’s twitching became a little too pronounced, until even Delphinus couldn’t deny he was in some level of agony.

“Alright then, pull out.”

Scorpius gradually slid his arm out, and a mess of semen came out with it. He gingerly caressed Albus’s thigh as he with drew his hand, hoping that it provided at least some level of comfort.

Delphinus rotated Albus’s body until Scorpius could see his face again. Albus’s green eyes were swollen from the fresh tears and humiliation.

“Now lick your arm, your fingers. Clean yourself in front of him.”

Scorpius obliged, never breaking eye contact with Albus, who couldn’t look away if he had tried. Albus and Scorpius both exchanged similar expressions of torment, though Scorpius could tell Albus was trying to stay as strong for Scorpius as he was for him.

It must have been obvious to Delphinus too.

“Go on then. Show Albus how you care for him.”

It was perhaps the most merciful thing Delphinus had done for them that day.

Delphinus raised his wand and Albus’s body was lifted slowly in the air, until his face was just level with Scorpius’s chin. Scorpius carefully took Albus’s face in his hands and kissed him on his cracked lips. Albus’s mouth tasted like the unfamiliar cum from his ass, but Scorpius was sure his lips tasted like Delphinus’s dick, and he found he didn’t care.

He probed at Albus’s lips, willing his mouth to open. Albus eventually opened his mouth, and their tongues entertwined in a slow dance as Scorpius kissed him deeper and deeper, hoping his feelings would be enough to comfort him. Finally, Delphinus had enough.

He pulled Scorpius back and rotated Albus’s body so that it was vertical and then propelled Albus’s body backward until it hit a wall with a solid thump, right in the middle of two Augurey banners. One banner entertwined around Albus’s left thigh and the other one around his right. The two banners pulled his legs until they stretched wide open and his gaping hole was clearly visible to everyone who might enter the room. Albus’s hands were bound with a tight black cord and then lifted high over his head as though suspended from the ceiling. Cum dripped from Albus’s ass onto the wall, and down until it reached the floor. His body was still covered with dried cum, and against the wall he was prostate and vulnerable. The lightning carved into his forehead was still perfectly visible, dried blood still cracked on his face.

“Here hold this,” Delphinus summoned his camera and tossed it to Scorpius.

“Now when I say click, take a photo of him.” Scorpius held the camera in his hand it gingerly faced it towards Albus who was plastered to the wall like a fly.

“Right, click now.”

Scorpius clicked.

In another instant and Albus’s body writhed in pain, although the silencing charm prevented him from uttering a sound. Delphinus had cast a Cruciatus Curse on him with the most casual of flicks. As Albus’s body jerked against his restraints, cum dripped from his ass at an alarming rate until it formed a puddle on the floor. Delphinus lifted the curse.

“Okay click again.” Scorpius obliged, feeling sick.

Albus panted in exhaustion, his eyes not daring to meet any of them, his cheeks flushed in shame.

“Now,” Delphinus said, taking the camera out of Scorpius’s hand, “When I develop this, it should loop the image between the two clicks. In theory.”

“I think I might send a copy to his parents,” Delphinus said thoughtfully, “Actually, I don’t know if I’m ready for Ginny to come after me yet. It’ll be in my collection in the meantime.”

He casually bounced the camera up and down with a few flicks of the wand, looking entirely too cheerful.

“Right, time to call it a day. I’m going to leave him up there for a couple of days, just so everyone gets a view. Because of your efforts today, Albus won’t be tortured in the meantime. And you won’t either because of his efforts.

“It’s remarkable, I thought he was entirely talentless, but he really has quite the stamina. Even if his magic and personality is lacking, his body at least is perfectly fuckable. And I swear he grows sluttier by the day.”

Albus had heard everything, but kept his head hanging low, perhaps trying to recede inside of his head again.

Scorpius couldn’t say a word, but let Delphinus drag him by the hand to the dungeons. The new Death Eater hideout was situated in a small castle, and soon Delphinus led Scorpius down to his cell, which was surprisingly well-stocked for a prisoner. Although bars were kept on the outside of the room, it had a bed large enough for two, a closet, a bookshelf, a desk, and a chair. There was a small chamber pot in the corner whose contents would vanish every five minutes or so, but no visible shower. On the bed a large yellow snake eyed Scorpius beadily, Delphinus’s spy whenever he wasn’t around.

Delphinus shoved Scorpius in the cell.

“Someone will be around to clean you up later. Don’t cause trouble, and you won’t cause Albus trouble.”

With a final smirk, Delphinus left the room, his tattooed frame vanishing up the steps, casually whistling and tossing the Elder Wand up in the air.

Scorpius watched him leave with a growing sense of fear, wondering how in the world they were going to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius x Mob (gangrape, humiliation)  
Albus x Delphinus (blowjob, coercion)

Three days later and Albus still hadn’t returned.

On the third evening Delphinus stopped by Scorpius's cell.

“Alright, it’s your turn again,” Delphinus said cheerfully, yanking the cell door open and dragging Scorpius out by the upper arm.

“Where’s Albus?” Scorpius asked. His voice was worn and cracked, the Silencing charm having finally faded.

“He’s alive,” Delphinus said vaguely and Scorpius knew better not to ask anything else.

Delphinus dragged him up the cold stone steps into a bathroom where Scorpius obediently washed himself on Delphinus’s command; scrubbing every inch of his skin until it was raw and pink and his blond hair smelled heavily of some sort of fresh shampoo. Delphinus personally attended to the washing of the inside of his ass, which merely included another cleansing spell, water, three of Delphinus’s fingers, and a few unsavory side comments. After every bit of Scorpius was cleaned and trimmed to Delphinus’s satisfaction, from the nails on each hand and foot to each hair on his head and on his body, Scorpius was dragged to a prestigious looking room he instantly recognized as the ‘preparation room’.

Each wall was lined with rows and rows of cabinets stocked with medical herbs, potion ingredients and various muggle pills Scorpius couldn’t even pronounce. On the back wall a set of a dozen cauldrons or so bubbled happily, each pot containing a different colored liquid, from the brightest blue to the shiniest gold. The witch attending these brews was an old graying woman with a wandering eye and a clear disdain for the pair of them.

Scorpius knew what was coming although he was no less apprehensive about it as he lay on the cold stone table in the middle of the room while Delphinus scooped potions into each vial and brought it to him.

“We’ve got about ten new recruits waiting to fuck you today, so we need you to last a while,” Delphinus said as nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. He walked over to the witch attending the potions, and took his wand out, gently moving her to the side. She gave him a blistering stare which he ignored.

“Increased endurance, pain reduction, sensitivity enhancer, pleasure enhancer, libido enhancer, mind numbing, and general venereal protection...” as he muttered each attribute, Delphinus scooped a couple of tablespoons of each corresponding potion from its cauldron into tiny glass vials. They floated in the air towards Scorpius and knocked against the side of his head if he didn’t drink them right away.

"I could use a spell, but I figure it's better to switch these things up..."

Scorpius swallowed each of them, coughing as each bitter taste scorched his throat. After the libido enhancer, he could feel his lower body getting hotter, and his cock twitched in the cool air. He lay on the table, his cock pointing straight up, and Delphinus cast the same charms in his mouth and ass Scorpius had seen him perform on Albus several days prior. After the final incantation, Scorpius licked his teeth. They seemed to have gained the consistency of mush. His ass was open and exposed, and it was oozing what he recognized as the strange, self-replenishing poxie oil.

“Right, now this is going to feel weird, but bear with it,” Delphinus said.

Scorpius felt Delphinus’s hands spread his legs open as he lay on his back facing the ceiling. A tiny force was probing at his back entrance. As soon as it slipped past the ring of muscles, Scorpius recognized it as a snake's head. Its body had to be the width of a thumb, the rest of it very long and slender. It wriggled inside of him, easily gliding through the oil, its cold belly exploring his warm body. Scorpius instinctively clenched every muscle he had around it, twitching uncomfortably, but it kept its form solidly. It continued to squirm unbothered, its cold insides thrashing everywhere. Two tiny tongues gently tasted his hole, and then two more snakes entered him each the same size as the first. Scorpius gasped with discomfort, his face contorting and he wondered how in the world his body was possibly going to accommodate these three intruders. The snakes slowly worked him open, and Scorpius spread his legs wider to attempt to ease his discomfort. In what seemed like no time at all, he had three cold snakes wriggling inside of his ass, his body twitching uncomfortably as they slowly got warmer.

“Don’t worry, they’re very tough, you won’t damage them,” Delphinus said, as if the snakes’ well being were at the forefront of Scorpius’s mind instead of solidly in the back.

Delphinus glanced at his watch. “I told the new recruits to be ready in an hour, and here we are,” Delphinus smiled and conjured a skimpy green robe for Scorpius, which Scorpius would have gladly forgone if he had had the choice.

“Now I didn’t use a Silencing charm on you, because you have a little less rebellion and a little more of a head on you than Albus does,” Delphinus helped him off the table, walked him out of the preparation room, and into the cold meeting room Scorpius had become uncomfortably acquainted with. “But do pretend to enjoy what they’re doing to you. And with all the potions in you, I daresay you actually will.”

As he opened the door to the meeting room, Scorpius saw ten figures inside swivel to look at him. They were wearing identical black shirts and gruesome white masks. They were all joking with each other as if they had been long acquainted. As Scorpius walked in, one of them wolf-whistled and the others jeered. Like Scorpius had seen before, some of their cocks were already out, and their members seemed to glisten in the low light. Scorpius held his breath, trying to keep his expression cool, but he was sure his eyes betrayed his fear.

“Good evening brothers,” Delphinus smiled at them. “You’ve done well proving your loyalty to me today, so I’m renting you a piece of my collection in return. Remember to keep it in good condition, as I actually value this one,”

“Easily, Del,” A deep voice responded eagerly. “We’ll take care of him.” The man who had spoken had a considerably large dick he was already attending to, and carefully lubing himself up with an oil which caused his dark throbbing member to glisten in the light of the fireplace behind him.

“Very well then,” Delphinus said. “I’ll leave you men to it.”

Instead of a levitation charm, Delphinus directed Scorpius to a small table, tall enough to reach the average waist level and large enough for Scorpius to lay his back on, although his head and ass would easily dangle off it.

Scorpius sat down on it, and the snakes inside wriggled just a little uncomfortably, one of them brushing his prostate, causing a small moan to escape him.

“Well would you look at that, the slutty little Malfoy is all ready for us. Are you going to strip for us too?”

Scorpius saw Delphinus give a little nod from the corner of his eye, and Scorpius decided to oblige as though he had some clue what he was doing. He loosened the fasten around his robe somewhat, and one of the sleeves slipped halfway down his arm, exposing a pale shoulder. Immediately he could feel warm lips planting a kiss on his neck, and he shivered in disgust.

Scorpius slowly brought a hand to the underside of his robe, fingering his asshole. Although his robe hid his lower body, his actions were immediately distinguishable, especially as his ass leaked some of the replenishing oil onto the table and squelching sounds echoed throughout the room. With his other hand, Scorpius brought his robe down lower and played with one of his nipples, twisting it until it was pink and perky, moaning as the lips on his neck traveled to his mouth until he was deeply kissing a man he didn't know.

The man had discarded the lower part of his mask, his identity still hidden, and the stubble of his beard scratched Scorpius's jawline. As it followed, Scorpius didn’t really have to strip anymore after that. More and more hands were touching him, exposing inch after inch of his flesh, ripping the cloth from his body. The unraveled robe was discarded on the floor, and in what seemed like no time at all, he was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, body perfectly exposed, sucking a cock no shorter than six inches.

“Who knew Draco’s son would turn out to be such a gifted little slut,” a low voice murmured in his ear. Scorpius moaned around the intrusion in his throat as though he were agreeing. His nose kept brushing against the hairs of the man he was sucking off, the tip of the unknown cock pressing the back of his throat. Scorpius looked up for Delphinus, but he had left, presumably to watch in another room.

"Mm, he's already begging for us." The man sounded almost rapturous.

A pair of large hands were spreading his ass cheeks open, two giant thumbs close to his asshole were exposing the pink puckered ring of muscles. Scorpius spread his legs further apart and he flinched and gasped as he felt a man's warm tongue lick his hole.

“Tastes good, what is that flavor, butterbeer? Hmm…” As the man sucked his asshole, his body automatically released more oil. The man moaned into Scorpius’s ass, the vibrations seeming to travel across Scorpius's entire body. In turn, Scorpius moaned around the cock in his mouth. The man he was sucking off gripped his soft hair tighter, his blonde roots intertwined in the man’s fingers and the dick was forced further inside his mouth.

Meanwhile, the tongue penetrated further into his hole, and Scorpius let out a gasp, unconsciously spreading his legs out further, arching his back even lower, rocking his hips back into the man's mouth. The man's tongue was probing into him again and again, more and more of it entering him with each thrust. The other Death Eaters around him were laughing and he felt a strong hand slap his ass until it stung.

At once, the man sucking his hole took a step back, startled. He heard the man’s loud swearing and felt the head of a snake slowly exit his body.

“What the hell –? “ the man exclaimed.

The other man chuckled. “That’s a Parselmouth for you. They like their snakes.”

A much deeper voice chimed in, “This is why you don’t get all cozy with your fuck toys. Just do em’ the way you want. No need to make it all romantic.”

The first man swore again. Two more snakes were crawling out of Scropius’s hole. Each of them were fighting against Scorpius’s ring of muscles, slowly working his tight asshole wider and wider open. As soon as Scorpius’s hole was about an inch open, they stopped, half of their bodies inside him and half outside. A snake was curled around each of Scorpius’s thighs, and the third had circled his dick. The three of them kept their positions, holding his entrance wide.

“Oh look at that,” one of the men mused. “They’re helping us out.” Scorpius heard chuckles and then without warning, a fat cock squeezed past his entrance, slamming all the way into him without hesitation. He could feel a massive pair of balls slap against his and they both groaned in exertion as Scorpius was filled.

The man in his mouth was working faster. Scorpius’s whines became higher pitched as his throat and ass were pounded in tandem. He could tell the man working his mouth was about to come. Without warning, he pulled entirely out of Scorpius's mouth. A jet of sticky fluid hit Scorpius in the eye, the rest of it trickling down his face. He felt two more shots of cum, one on the other side of his face and one in his hair. Scorpius tried wiping the cum out of his eye, but before he knew it another man's cock was probing his lips. This cock was even larger, so large, that Scorpius knew it had to be magically enhanced.

“Flip him on his back,” the new man ordered. “I want to get all the way inside.”

Two pairs of hands seized Scorpius and roughly put him on his back.

As soon as his back hit the mahogany of the table, a bony hand wrenched his jaw open, and the new, giant cock was shoved into his mouth, fearlessly brushing past his softened teeth and eagerly ramming itself down his constricting throat. The man in his ass was pounding him harder than ever, the deep strokes hitting his soft insides at almost every angle. Scorpius panted and moaned. His head beginning to feel fuzzy, and his body was slowly adjusting to the new rhythm and position. Scorpius’s legs wrapped instinctively around the man’s waist, trapping him closer. The man just took one of his legs and tossed it on his shoulder, getting an even better angle so he could pound Scorpius even deeper.

Eventually, the man reached his limit. He went faster than ever, and with a deep moan, he took his cock out of Scorpius's hole and expended his load on to Scorpius’s stomach.

A line of Death Eaters had automatically formed behind the man working his mouth. Two others had grabbed his arms, and were forcing him to give them handjobs, their dicks already lubricated.

The man who was pounding his mouth came on his chest. Then he moved in position between Scorpius's widely stretched legs, ready to fuck his other hole. During the transition, the three snakes exited Scorpius’s body. Two of them completely intertwined themselves around each of Scorpius’s thighs, the third crawled across his stomach, up to his neck, where it looped itself twice times around him before contentedly resting its head on Scorpius’s collarbone. 

Each cock Scorpius took in him was larger than the last. It was as if the men were trying to out-do each other in magical enhancements. Scorpius’s jaw was aching as the dicks were now so large it was actually an effort to keep his jaw open. His ass had long since accommodated the larger and larger intrusions, his insides welcoming each thrust, his body spasming each time his prostate was brushed. Obscene slapping noises echoed throughout the room.

There never seemed to be a moment where there wasn’t a dick inside his body. They were fucking his guts to mush and his mind into oblivion. But instead of discomfort and pain, each stroke sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body. Even the pain his back should have felt from being on a hard wooden surface for so long felt pleasant. Scorpius found that his moans weren’t forced anymore, and any time a cock left his body he would keen vocally for a new one, his body aching whenever it was empty.

In each oily hand he relished the texture of each new shaft he had to stroke. He stroked each cock with care, making sure each of them reached an orgasm with a strange fervor that didn’t seem to belong to him. He found himself wondering when he would feel the warmth of fresh cum inside of him, and yearned for it to coat his throat and fill his stomach.

He at last realized that the men had a deal with Delphinus, because not a single one of them had come in him, instead preferring to shoot their loads directly on top of his body which was now pink, flushed, and coated in a layer of come.

He didn’t know how many hours had gone by since he started, but by this time, Scorpius had started begging for their dicks. It was as though he really was an object just for pleasuring Death Eaters, as though he was just a couple holes to be fucked.

“Please,” Scorpius pleaded, the rapid thrusting in his ass making his voice come out shakily. “I want to suck off another one. Please fuck me harder. Ple-“

His mouth was full of cock again, and his body reacted accordingly, his throat easing open, his airways cutting off as he held his breath and wrapped his tongue around it. Even the men’s body odor ceased to bother him, each foul smell entered his nose as though it was a fragrant musk, and Scorpius breathed deeply whenever he was fucked forward into a new mans man’s body, moaning each time he smelled a new scent.

“What would poor Lucius think,” a voice jeered, “to see the last Malfoy begging for cock like a whore.” Scorpius just keened higher and moved his hips to match the men’s rhythm. His body automatically clenched around the intrusions in his ass. He couldn't think. He just wanted more.

“Please come in me,” Scorpius moaned. “Please, I feel so empty.” One of the men laughed.

“Delphinus was right. This boy needs to be filled with our cum or he isn’t happy. Too bad, he’s going to have to learn some patience.”

Without warning, another string of come landed on Scorpius’s face and another one landed on top his ass. His whole body felt sticky. He was sure his hair was full of cum. And indeed it dripped down his flushed face, creating a magnificent sheen which seemed to highlight his light hair and contrast against his gray eyes.

Scorpius groaned, and the men in front of him switched positions again. Instead of placing his cock in his mouth, one of them straddled his face and Scorpius could see a white mask leering from above him. And then a warm pair of balls were sitting on his face. Scorpius gingerly took one in his mouth and gently sucked while the man stroked his cock right in front of Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius hands were still frantically stroking a pair of massive cocks, and he was so tired his fingers felt numb.

More come splattered across his chest, and yet another dick was splitting his ass open, but Scorpius didn’t stop sucking on the balls on his face. He coated each bit of it with his saliva, moaning until the whole sack vibrated and the man came in his hair. The man got off and placed his large cock in Scorpius's mouth, hoping to get every inch of his dick wet. And now fingers were twisting at Scorpius's nipples, sending shivers down his chest. Scorpius made a strangled noise, his cock twitching, and then someone put their mouth around his dick. He could feel a wet warmth surround him, and now another mouth was on one of his nipples... his chest was coated in come, and he was being fucked on both ends by two giant cocks while he was giving hand jobs to strangers in masks, the snake on his neck was choking him but he liked it…

His body roared with pleasure, from the warmth inside his ass, the pressure building up from his groin, the exertion overwhelming. All at once he came, and finally one of the men had come in his ass, another down his throat, and his hands were overflowing with semen from their warm dicks. Sparks were dancing in front of his eyes, and then at last Scorpius lost himself to blackness.

***

Albus was exhausted. Every limb in his body was aching and there was a tenderness deep in his ass, the shame from seven different cocks inside of him still raw and grating. His legs felt much more flexible now from having been stretched on the wall for several days. The hunger inside of him had temporarily been sated by one of Delphinus’s many potions.

He glanced from the small bed he was laying on to the double sided mirror where he could see Scorpius on the table. The new recruits had finally fucked Scorpius to unconsciousness, but that didn’t stop them from taking turns unloading into his ass, spreading their semen across every square inch of Scorpius’s body they could see, filling his hole with their fluids while Scorpius's eyes were closed.

Albus's face contorted in disgust, but Delphinus was standing above him and Albus had finally got the message to not insult Delphinus directly or imply unflattering things about his mother.

In fact, Albus was now holding his thighs wide open again his he lay on his back, his cock limp. He could see a clear view of his asshole from the mirror in front of him. His thighs were pale as ever, his hole still swollen and puffy as Delphinus absently fondled the Elder Wand with his fingers.

Delphinus leaned down and probed the tip into Albus’s hole. Albus twitched as the wand entered his asshole and then inched further and further into him.

He knew that if Delphinus stuck the wand in further, it was going to tear something in him. Del didn’t care though, and Albus’s inards squeezed against the skinny intrusion until all fifteen inches of wood were inside of him and Albus didn’t dare move a muscle in case something ruptured.

“I wonder what would happen if I used the Killing Curse now,” Delphinus drawled, absently thumbing the base of his wand until it was entirely encompassed inside Albus’s body.

“I’d die,” Albus said blankly, staring at the ceiling above him.

“Yes, I know that,” Delphinus said impatiently. “But how? Would green light shoot out of your mouth, or would it just blow your head off?”

Albus said nothing, his gaze turning towards Scorpius’s body through the double mirror.

Delphinus followed Albus’s eyes and suppressed a sigh. “It really is difficult to have conversations with you two. Any time you’re not Silenced, the only other word out of your mouths is each other’s names. I could give the most eloquent speeches and all you two ever think about is each other.”

Albus eyed Delphinus with hatred, “Give me one good reason why I should care about anything you have to say.”

Delphinus merely smiled and slowly pulled the wand out of Albus. With each bump and ridge that brushed against his sensitive ring, it sent shivers up Albus’s body.

Delphinus turned the wand in his hand and pointed it towards Scorpius.

“Wait - !” Albus started, but Delphinus had already cast a Cruciatus Curse. Scorpius’s body jerked awake, his exhausted muscles spasming, his voice broken and screaming.

“Stop, please, I –“ Delphinus shot him a cool glance and didn’t let up the torture until Albus started begging.

“I’m sorry, please stop, you can do whatever you want to me, fuck me however you want. Just please –"

Delphinus broke the curse. The Death Eaters around Scorpius had been taken by surprise. Whether they knew what had happened or not, they decided now would be a good time to pack it up. One of them pinched Scorpius's cheek fondly, and a final death eater came on Scorpius's face, right between his eyes. With the same jovial manner, the ten of them cleaned themselves off, leaving Scorpius prone on the table.

Delphinus pointed the wand towards his throat. “Good job new recruits. I look forward to our next visit.” The Death Eaters searched around them for the source of the voice, but ultimately laughed and left, some of them saying their thanks for the good fuck.

“You really think you would have learned by now,” Delphinus said to Albus after the Death Eaters had left. He beckoned Albus to get off the table. Albus immediately knelt in front of him to suck his cock. Delphinus let Albus do all the work while he lay back on his plush throne, absently playing with a muggle device that seemed to emit its own light. Albus pulled down Delphinus's pants and trousers, exposing the warm member in his hands. Albus said nothing, but took Delphinus’s dick out of his pants and immediately put it in his mouth. He gave the head a good suck, running his tongue across the slit before taking the length down his throat and hallowing his cheeks. It almost instantly twitched into hardness.

“You’re actually very good at this, surprisingly. Have you been practicing for Scorpius?” Delphinus said absently, still playing with his muggle device.

Albus let out a little disparaging moan, but didn’t say anything else. He let Delphinus talk at him much the same way he had with Scorpius, all while dutifully taking in Delphinus’s dick as Scorpius lay back on the table, losing himself to sleep again.

When at last Delphinus came inside of him, Albus didn’t miss a single drop, swallowing every bit, and even kissed the tip of Delphinus’s dick. Del knew it tortured him to do so and smiled at Albus's chagrin.

“Now that I’m done, do you have any questions?” Delphinus asked casually tossing the device aside.

Albus looked at him, trying to think of one that would imply that he had actually payed attention.

“Uh, yeah,” he started. “Is your hair naturally silver, or did you just dye it?”

Delphinus gave him a slightly incredulous look and then took his wand and pointed it at Scorpius again.

“No- wait,” Albus started, “The reason why I asked is because you wanted to have kids with women of different blood statuses right? But you didn’t mention anything about Veela. I mean, they have silver hair and are attractive and you are too…” it was an effort for Albus to say this without hating himself. “So maybe you could use Veela women or something.”

Delphinus put his wand down and looked thoughtfully at him. “You know, that is true. I haven’t even considered the half-breeds yet. Veela should be the first of many. Shall we start with your cousins, Dominique and Victorie?”

Albus grimaced but didn’t say anything. Delphinus got up and ruffled his hair.

“Alright, I’ll give you two a break. Go grab your boyfriend.”

Albus ran out of the room. Each muscle in his legs and ass seemed to whine in complaint, his legs shaky from disuse, but he didn’t hesitate until he had reached the meeting room table and lifted Scorpius in his arms. Scorpius’s eyes were closed, his lips bright red and bitten. His hair was absolutely sticky with semen, his limbs were entirely covered with the stuff. Just picking him up and Albus felt disgusted. With Delphinus, with the Death Eaters, with himself…

A snake crawled off of Scorpius’s neck and decided to wind itself around Albus’s neck instead. The other two found other places to settle on Scorpius’s body while Al put one of Scorpius’s arms around his neck and grabbed his waist, hoistening him up. Scorpius’s body instantly became lighter, and Albus turned.

Delphinus had walked into the room and cast a levitation charm. Albus refused to say thanks, but Delphinus gave him a smirk and turned away, beckoning him to follow.  
He led the two back into the dungeons into Scorpius’s cell. He refused to clean the cum off Scorpius, but did allow Albus to lay him back on the bed.

Albus pulled the sheets gently over Scorpius and kissed him gently on the lips. He then got up to leave to go to his adjacent cell, but Delphinus stopped him.

“I only have two rules. No talking and no fucking and you can stay with him for the time being.”

Albus swallowed thickly, but refused to say anything else. Delphinus removed the teeth and levitation charms on Scorpius and then closed and locked the cell door. As he walked back up the stone steps, Albus hopped in between the covers with Scorpius, gently holding his body until he too lost himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Note (6/13/2020):  
i lost will to finish this over another project, but i had planned for a happy ending in mind


End file.
